


Pretty

by aldiara



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aldiara/pseuds/aldiara
Summary: Obviously Bram wasn't just looking when Simon wore eye-shadow, he waslooking.





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drabble Day 2018](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/drabbleday/).

Bram comes in while I’m still doing my face. I’m on eyeliner, so I can’t stop or I’ll ruin it, but I still notice the sudden silence after his cheery “Hi.” The watchfulness. 

I swallow and finish my eye. I don’t know why I’m nervous; it’s not like he hasn’t seen me wearing make-up before. But that was stage-related, and this is… well, me. Going all out. Grey eyeshadow, eyeliner, a dash of pink lip gloss. 

When I’m done, I stand and turn. The look on Bram’s face is – kinda awesome.

“You look…”

“Yeah?”

“Super-hot,” Bram murmurs, pulling me close.


End file.
